(x) Uninvited
by Eve111
Summary: "S…Sparklez?" Asked Ant, curious as to wether his partner was ok. Pulling himself together, Sparklez turned to face Ant, trying to appear as though everything was fine. "Ant.." He muttered slowly. "You're pregnant." SparkAnt relationship with mpreg (SkitsScape) Don't like don't read.


SparkAnt relationship with mpreg (SkitScape)  
Do not read if you don't like what I said above.

* * *

Ant awoke feeling horrible. His mind was swimming and his tummy aching as though he had eaten a raw porkchop by accident. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up, and immediately felt worse.

"Sh*t!" He cursed, waking Sparklez beside him. Ant ran to the bathroom, slamming open the toilet lid just as he purged.

"Ant are you ok!?" Asked Sparklez, who was now standing at the door, worry obvious on his face.

Ant wiped his mouth quickly before turning to Sparklez. "I… I'm fine… But…" Ant looked around the bathroom, as if he were expecting to find the answer to his sudden sickness somewhere. "I… Something's not right."

Sparklez walked out of the room, his head in his hands, thinking about the events of last week, and specifically last night, when a light dinged in his head. He turned around and paced back into the bathroom, picking Ant up by the arm and slowly leading him back to the bedroom, having him lie down on the bed.

"Ant…"

Ant looked at Sparklez without saying a word.

"How did you feel when you first woke up?"

"… Headache… Tummyache.. Well.. I just felt sick basically. Worse than anything I've ever had."

Sparkelz blinked, and there was silence for a few seconds.

"Sh*t."

"What?"

"Ant… How the.. Ngh- This shouldn't be possible!" Sparklez jumped off his perch, beginning to pace back and forth across the room, his head in his hands.

"What is it Sparklez!?"

Sparklez just continued uttering indecipherable nonsense.

"Why won't you tell me!?" Ant yelled, finally grabbing Sparklez' attention.

Sparklez turned to Ant with a grimace on his face. Ant was the female in the relationship.. But how had it managed to happen to him!?

"Ant what have we done the last few days?"

Ant paused in thought for a few seconds. "Well we had that parkour run on Monday…"

Nope, that wasn't the cause. "What else?"

"Trip to the nether…"

Sparklez shook his head.

"Well we were mining and cave exploring yesterday.. Ooh and that playthrough with Sly and Chim… Why?"

Sparklez' eyes widened. The playthrough! It was the only thing that Sparklez didn't know everything about.

Sparklez nearly crushed the phone in his grip as he punched in Sly's number, cussing under his breath the whole time. Ant only sat beside him, watching his movements with confusion on his face. What in the nether was going on!?

•••

Sparkelz slammed the phone down onto the bed, causing Ant to jump back in fright.

"W-W-What happened?" He whimpered.

Sparklez stared at the ground, his face dark.

"S…Sparklez?" Asked Ant, curious as to wether his partner was ok.

Pulling himself together, Sparklez turned to face Ant, trying to appear as though everything was fine. "Ant.." He muttered slowly. "You're pregnant."

Sparklez squeezed his eyes shut, preparing himself for Ant to begin yelling in some form of confusion and shock. Except he didn't. Taking a peek, Sparklez saw that Ant was sitting still, staring at the wall with his eyes wide open.

"H… How is that… How is that even possible?"

"… Sly… The pink room… the curse.. rubbed off on.. you?" Sparklez voice increased dramatically in pitch at the very end, highlighting his fear.

Ant looked down blinking, trying to wrap his mind around what Sparklez was saying. He was… pregnant? But.. He was a guy… How could this… "Oh my Notch.." He mumbled, trying to clear all of his jumbled thoughts.

The pair sat shocked for a few seconds.

"I suppose we can…" Mumbled Sparklez.

"We can what?"

"A-bort… it?"

Ant's eyes widened. While he knew this would be a horrible charade.. He couldn't help but feel affection towards the being that was now inside of him… Love. How could Sparkelz even consider killing it!? It was a living being, let alone their child! The pair had made it with parts of themselves. It was basically the two combined in one single person.

"No Sparklez… We can't kill it."

Sparkelz looked down. He hated to admit it, but he was curious and felt some love toward the foetus as well. "Yeah.. I suppose you're right… Just know… You're a male woman… You might be in trouble…"

"You are such a mood killer Sparkelz!" Ant said, swatting at Sparklez' arm.

•••

Sparkelz smiled at Ant, gently rubbing his hand in circles over his belly, cooing. Pregnant Ant with a small being inside of him… It was so strangely beautiful. Sparklez half-smiled at the thought. This was far more like a straight couple… The "woman" sitting still, watching the man rubbing her belly, cooing and caressing the being inside.

"I'm glad you decided to keep this Ant."

"I am too." Ant said, smiling warmly, succeeding in his attempts to not think about the upcoming pain and the strange cravings that he had already experienced. Especially that craving for chocolate "cack".

•••

Ant sighed, staring up at the television screen with glazed eyes. He had been lying there for so long he had lost track of time. Being in labour was far more difficult than either he, or Sparklez, had ever imagined. No wonder women were always so obsessed about using condoms! Childbirth was definitely going to be painful.. and just being in labour was extremely frustrating. Ant groaned as the child inside let a kick. Notch dammit! He always felt like he was about to throw up when that happened. The young child kicked again, and Ant grunted. Why was he suddenly so active?

Ant yelped when the child gave a third kick, this time with far more force than before. He felt something lurch inside of him and his eyes bulged. Ok this was definitely not normal.

"Sparklez!" He called, just as the being inside gave another kick. "Ah!" He side, before biting his lip. Sh*t! It was beginning to hurt!

"What is it Ant!?" Sparklez asked as soon as he saw the pain shadowing Ant's face.

"It… nnngh- It hurts!" Ant choked. "A lot!"

Sparklez eyes widened in realisation as he counted the months since Ant had gotten pregnant on his fingers. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8…9…

"ANT YOU'RE GIVING BIRTH!"

Ant screwed up his eyes as another surge of pain rippled across his body. "F*CK!" He yelled, the utterly unbridled pain tearing through his body. Ant gasped as he felt the being lurch within him. "S-Sparkelz!"

Sparklez was in action within seconds, placing several pillows beneath Ant, before running around and getting hot towels and boiling water, as well as a pair of scissors to cut the umbilical cord… if there was any.. How would the child breathe otherwise.. 'Come on Sparklez.' He thought, scolding himself. It was male childbirth, it didn't make much sense at all. Why bother with other inexplainable questions?

Sparkelz dropped the scissors into the boiling water, sterilising them, and quickly pulled off Ant's clothes, covering his legs with a blanket. Sparkelz was most worried about the fact that this was male childbirth… It wasn't normal… They couldn't go to the hospitable even if something went wrong. There would be too many complications there. Too many questions to explain. But there could still be several complications at home! It was male childbirth!

'Oh Notch dammit!' He yelled in his head. 'Just do it! Stop dwelling on random things.'

Sparklez winced as he heard Ant's cries of pain. "Breath Ant! Breath!" Looking up, he saw Ant's face contorted in agony, his eyes closed and his chest moving up and down as he struggled for breath.

Ant cried out again as he felt another lurch, and attempted to relax.

"Ant you have to push!" Yelled Sparklez, and Ant's eyes snapped open. How could he push if he was in so much pain already!?

Ant gasped as the baby lurched again.

"If you don't push the labour will take too long, and you could kill the baby!"

"Nnghhh- Ant shut his eyes tightly as he forced his muscles to contract. It felt so tight, and the baby was hardly moving! It was almost like the most agonising constipation he had ever suffered.

Ant yelped as he felt the baby lurch forward, this time a far more significant amount. He felt himself beginning to stretch, and his eyes bulged. "S-SPARKELZ!" He stuttered.

"STAY CALM ANT!"

Ant's hand slammed hard onto the bedsheets next to him as the pain began to reach its threshold. The tissue box beside him crunched beneath the pressure of his fist.

"ANT!" Yelled Sparklez, beginning to panic.

"SPARKLEZ! AGHH!" Ant's face was twisted in agony, and if they had been in another position, Sparkelz would have felt the pain himself.

"ANT! PUSH! HARD! PUSH OR THE BABY WON'T COME OUT! I KNOW IT'S PAINFUL! THE ONLY LUBRICATION THERE IS IS BLOOD! PUSH!"

Ant felt his entire body breaking out into a sweat as he panted hard. It felt like he was being torn in two.

"SPARKELZ! IT HURTS!"

Sparkelz brows furrowed. Notch damn it, Ant sounded terrible. "Ant… PUSH I NEED IT TO BE OVER!"

"YOU NEED IT TO BE OVER!?" Yelled Ant, beads of sweat dripping down his face. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW PAINFUL IT IS FOR ME!?" Ant's face contorted as he forced his muscles to contract, pushing him to the limit. He felt the body within him lurch forward once more, and felt something pop out.

"SH*T SPARKLEZ WHAT IS THAT!?" He yelped.

"ANT KEEP PUSHING YOU'RE NEARLY THERE! THE HEAD IS OUT!"

Ant heard a sudden wail and panicked, pushing himself harder.

"SH-SH*T SPARKLEZ! AHHGHH!" Ant screwed up his eyes as he felt the burning sensation. "PLEASE TELL ME IT'S NEARLY DONE!"

"DON'T STOP ANT KEEP GOING! YOU'RE NEARLY THERE!"

Ant heard another cry come from below him, panicking once more. What if the child died because he was unable to deliver properly!? He squeezed his eyes shut once more.

"SPARKELZ!" He yelled one final time, before everything became a blur, and all the pain evaporated. His head fell back onto the pillow, matted in sweat.

"Ant…" Sparklez spoke softly.

"….Yes?" Ant puffed.

"It's a boy."

Ant caught his breath, and looked up to see Sparklez cradling a small child. Ant's face softened as a small smile emerged on his face. Slowly, he sat up, leaning over to see the young boy's face. His lips parted to speak, but nothing came out. He was beautiful. And most of all, he was his.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Asked Sparklez, and Ant nodded, looking up to see Sparklez face wearing the same expression of beauty and love.

"…Thankyou." Muttered Ant.

"For what?"

"You helped me."

"Oh it was worth it." Sparklez smiled, leaning down and giving Ant a quick kiss.

The pair stared at the small child who had ceased crying for a few seconds, when Sparkelz realised he had forgotten to wrap him in a towel.

"Oh Notch damn it Ant, go get me a towel."

Ant jumped off the bed and hobbled over to a closet, quickly grabbing a colourful, checked towel with a rubiks cube pattern.

"Is that all you could find Ant… It's small.."

Ant's eyes narrowed. "If you want something better get it yourself."

Sparkelz sighed, grabbing the towel off Ant and wrapping it around the young boy. Ant tilted his head, taking a closer look at the young boy. He looked so sweet with that towel around him... Almost like it was specifically made for him. Ant smiled.

"What will we name him?" Asked Sparkelz, who was also smiling warmly.

Ant blinked slowly, his warm smile never leaving his face. He felt like a true mother. "Why don't we try something… Different..?"

"Like what?"

"Let's use… A different method of naming him.. How about… the Chinese method..?"

"…The.. What?"

"Let's put him on a table full of items, and see what he chooses."

•••

Ant watched as the tiny baby boy stared at the items surrounding him. A bottle, a pair of headphones, a sketchbook… And even just for fun, some skittles and a yellow lollipop.

The small boy wriggled constantly, twisting and turning to see what objects there were around him. Off course, being a child, he moved towards the most brightly coloured object. The skittles.

"Looks like his name will be Skittles then." Said Ant, grinning and turning to look at Sparklez.

"Skit's escaping!" Sparklez blurted suddenly, pointing behind Ant.

"What…? Skitscaping?" Ant turned around to see the young boy running away. "Oh no you don't!" He said, grabbing the small boy by the towel and bringing him back. "Skitscaping…" Muttered Ant, musing over the strange, misheard word. It had a strange ring to it. "Skit… Skit.. Skitscape… That's it! His name is Skitscape!" It was perfect! And it suited the young boy so well… A mischievous, little, colourful demon. Oh that towel… Ant was definitely going to make that one of Skitscape's main clothing articles.

"Skitscape." Sparklez smiled, repeating the word. "I like it."

Ant leaned down and kissed the baby boy on top of his towel. "I like it too… Now let's give him a bath and get rid of all that blood."

Skit wriggled in Ant's arms, turning to look at his "mom". The young boy giggled, and grabbed Ant's amulet, beginning to play with it. Ant just smiled warmly. This was a true miracle of nature.

"I love you Skit." ( i nearly wrote skits go dammit)

The young boy giggled, continuing to play with the amulet.

"I love you too Skit." (AGAIN) Sparklez said, leaning over Ant's shoulder to get a better look at the boy. "I'm sure he'll look amazing in a suit!"

Ant narrowed his eyes for a second before laughing. "I'm sure." He said, adding a slight tone of sarcasm to his voice. It didn't matter much to him at the moment. He had a beautiful baby boy in his arms, one which he had just given birth to, and he was beautiful.


End file.
